


Irish Blue

by Autumn_Dusk



Category: 28 Days Later (2002)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Ireland, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Dusk/pseuds/Autumn_Dusk
Summary: Jim, Selena and Hannah after surviving a hell.





	Irish Blue

**Author's Note:**

> My humble tribute to my favorite couple. Sorry for possible mistakes – English is not my native tongue.

Jim has the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. Breathtakingly stunning. Selena never thought that amongst that chaos and hate and blood she would find a jewel. Jim’s the best part of her and she’s forever grateful for him. And for sweetheart Hannah, definitely – this girl became their angel dear and precious little sister. Now, when everything horrid is nothing but a past, Selena wonders, how could it be, that Jim, loving and tender, turned into human so full of rage that he killed a man with his bare hands. Indeed, it was for love and devotion and he’s a savior hero for Selena and Hannah, forever and ever. 

“A hero of mine”, Selena whispers, touching his ear with her tongue. Jim says nothing; they do not need words to express their affection. In moments like this, sitting on his laps, cuddling, feeling his hands on her skin, Selena thinks she would go through all the hell terror again if she had Jim for that. He worth it all, he’s everything – her life, her heart, her future. And she knows he feels the same. They’re bond forever and those ties are stronger than vows said in church.  
No matter how hard life is, it’s wonderful, when you have someone who means the world to you. Before virus, Selena used to be tired and disillusioned, but now she’s full of hopes and dreams. Who would ever think, during those dreadful days, that Jim and she would fall in love in no time? Hannah says she knew from the first time she saw them that they were meant to be together. Hannah’s so innocently sweet – thanks God damned soldiers didn’t manage to destroy her pure romantic reveries! Selena sincerely hopes that soon their little fragile girl will bloom into glorious young lady living a happy life. She deserves happiness after what she has gone through.

They moved to Ireland, to escape terrifying memories that haunted them in England. The Emerald Isle is Jim’s motherland, he was born and raised there, and they three decided it was the best option to start a new life. They’ve found peace and serenity amongst green hills of Eire.

One dark rainy night their family of three became a family of four.  
“Perfection personified” – Selena thinks, looking at Jim who cradles their first-born child in his arms. Jim, brimmed with pride and joy, says to her: “I have no words to thank you enough for everything, love”. Selena smiles and takes Hannah’s hand: “Guess, who will be a baby’s Godmother?”  
A baby girl has her father’s Irish eyes – blue, spectacular and absolutely gorgeous.


End file.
